hedgerowhollowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Marilyn
Marilyn is a rather new member to Firelight Woods, trapped and away from home, she does her best to make the most of her time here. Learning about as many people as she can, studying the world around her... In the hopes she can find a way home. Current Known History Marilyn as of now has stated very little about her actual life before her arrival, according to what little information she's actually given some assumptions can be made. She's said she is from another reality, or dimension. She panicked at first due to how short she was, and adapted to her new circumstances rather quickly. She also accidentally stated that she was a Time Traveler, which in it of itself raises many questions about what she actually is. Her arrival in Firelight has been somewhat uneventful, except for when she was first found. A loud snap that echoed through a large portion of the forest, and a charred, yet un-burnt tree split in half. She was found behind said tree by a multiple people, who helped her get some form a grasp on the situation around her. Later in the night she was brought to dmr's home, and that is where she is currently residing. The days after were uneventful, encountering another non-native by the name of Rin, as well as on the third day bumping into a critter named Waffle, who seemed quite a bit more like what was 'normal' in this world. Personality Marilyn is what most would call, somewhat of a pessimist- not in life, her outlook on life is very bright. However in relation to other people, she often looks at the negatives of them. Thinking too deeply into things often times, which can lead to her acting out if it isn't someone she deems to be 'harmless,' or 'trustworthy.' Neither of which are easy titles to obtain, especially with the lack of her powers she had prior to arriving. However despite being a pessimist about people, she in no way dislikes them. She'll get along fine with most people, and put together the things they say like a puzzle, coming up with a 'rough' mental description of the person. Its her way of cataloging a persons personality and adapting her own personality to 'get along' more with said person. Marilyn is EXTREMELY intelligent, not just in academic topics, but in the wide majority of things. Topics ranging from something as 'simple' as math to things like reading people's personalities, and even things like commanding warfare. She has a large amount of experience behind her, which is why her age of '20' can be doubted. Chances are, that was a lie. Appearance Marilyn holds the appearance of a Braixen, not many differences between her and an actual Braixen. Her fur forms a 'skirt' or 'dress' just like any other Braixen. The only major differences between her and natural Braixen's is her coloration and the size of her ears. Her coloration is the bright yellow, white and black of other Braixen's, her yellow fur is actually a bit of a darker shade. Her ears are also a point of difference, with them being a bit wider than most average Braixen ears. 'The Comrades' One thing that Marilyn has hinted at, is she wasn't alone before she 'appeared' in Firelight. This could perhaps mean that, there are, or will be others that appear. But as of now, it is just her. When and If these others appear however, chances are not all of them will be as... Humane, as she is. = Category:Limbo